Siren Song Revisited
by Sarahsorad
Summary: Collab with TehMarishal; there's a tiny little blue Decepticon truck on the streets of Detroit and Sari runs into him. He seems so cute and harmless, he can't possibly cause trouble... can he?
1. Prologue

Another collab with TehMarishal.

Anyone who read Siren Song will remember what Sari went thought... well now it's the Autobots' turn

W own nothing... NOTHING.

* * *

In spite of what Sari had said in her report involving the Siren/Thunderblast incident, about the Autobots owing her a lot of free rides and whatnot after everything that had happened… she actually found herself wanting to get away from them for a bit. It had been exactly a week since Thunderblast had been taken away from Earth by the Elite Guard, and she'd already been given all the free rides one girl could stand. On top of that, she had suffered numerous sugar highs, bellyaches, ice cream headaches and even a toothache from all the ice cream and other sweets that the Autobots have gotten for her.

Right now, she just wanted to be alone, so she had chosen to stay away from the Autobot base, at least for the time being. She did contact them to make sure they knew she was okay, just that she wanted time to herself. Then she used her jetpack to take off in the opposite direction of the Autobot base, as she departed from Sumdac Tower.

She then enjoyed her little joyride over Detroit, loving the feeling of being completely free and having the wind whip across her armor. Yes, for now, she was simply going to enjoy herself.

She eventually landed in an empty alley about a block away from her destination which was the game store; she'd been meaning to pick up a few new games for a while but never got around to it. Landing in front of people would probably turn a few more heads than wanted so she was usually sure to keep her jet-pack at a low profile usage. She was thinking of texting Bumblebee to ask about new games but her train of thought was interrupted by a small blue monster truck. Sari had expected the alley to have a few bums, stray animals, trash and possibly a druggie or two; not that any of these things would be an issue for the Technorganic; however, Sari didn't expect kids to be playing with remote controlled cars in the area. It was just odd. She figured their parents must not be too good at parents to let their kids play in an alley of all places. Funny; he dad let her hang out with two-story robots and she was actually surprised that kids would be playing in an alley.

Sari continued walking through the alley and onto Main Street; the whole time being followed by the little blue truck. She sighed, this was getting annoying. She stopped the truck with her foot and glanced back into the alley but saw that no one was around; probably some kid in one of the buildings with nothing better to do than to prank people. She picked up the truck and began looking for a battery compartment so she could disable the truck and get on with her day.

She didn't see anything right away, so she ran her fingers across it, trying to locate any part that she could pry loose in hopes of finding the batteries.

"Hey, that tickles!" the little truck suddenly exclaimed, causing her to squeak and drop it, startled.

"Hey!" it exclaimed again, this time sounding a bit annoyed. "You trying to hurt me or something?" With that, the little blue truck suddenly transformed into a robot mode. And he was a small robot—smaller than Sari, yet apparently he was a Transformer.

"Whoa!" Sari exclaimed, staring at him with wide, blinking eyes. "Wow I didn't know you were a robot!" Then she noticed the purple symbol on his chest. "Wait, you're a Decepticon!" she exclaimed, raising her palms and enabling her weapons, just in case. And yet… somehow she doubted this little guy could possibly do much harm. He was small after all… and kinda cute.  
"Hey, I haven't done anything to you!" the little bot exclaimed, holding his arms in the air. "You don't really want to hurt me… do you?" He cocked his head to one side, holding his servos high above his head. Indeed… he looked harmless, and so adorable that he almost looked slightly pathetic.

Sari lowered her hands, deciding that he wasn't going to do anything. Then, as she watched, he slowly moved toward her, looking up at her with large, wide, red optics. "You're a sweetheart," he purred, and slowly wrapped his arms around her left leg.

Sari twitched, feeling an impulse to simply shake him off or kick him away, yet at the same time she just didn't want to. Instead she simply found herself grinning down at him. "You know… you really are a cute little guy," she found herself saying. Well, it certainly seemed true.

* * *

Who didn't love Wheelie in ROTF?

If you read Siren song... take a wild guess here and you might just be right.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks to my reviewer and people who faved this or put it on their alert list.

* * *

Sari continued on to her destination, the little con at her heels. It hadn't tried anything odd yet so she figured the little guy really was harmless. She realized she hadn't gotten its name yet "What's your name?"

"Wheelie!"

"Well my name's Sari."

"Sari is a great name!" the little con drove in circles around her.

"What are you here for anyway?"

"A mission."

"What kind of mission?" Sari genuinely wondered what use such a small Decepticon would be.

"You know; you're much prettier when you keep that mouth of yours shut." she should have been offended by this but she laughed, finding it oddly charming.

"You really think I'm pretty?" Sari asked the little bot. She wasn't sure why it mattered so much, but somehow it did.

"Of course I do!" Wheelie replied eagerly. "Who wouldn't like a pretty little femme like you?"  
Now Sari was giggling. He was one to talk when it came to being "little". Then again, maybe he could still call her little. After all, she was probably one of the smallest femmes he'd ever seen, compared to most other bots that were out there.

"You're just so cute!" she said, stooping down so that she was closer to him. "In fact I really want to take you home with me."

Sari had forgotten all about the game store or anything else she was going to do that day. She couldn't wait to introduce her father to the little con'; of course he'd let her keep it no doubt. For a moment she wondered what her friends would think of a Decepticon living with her; but she didn't think too hard on it, they'd probably think the little thing was harmless and cute too.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base; Ratchet noticed a small; weak energy signature coming from downtown Detroit.

"Hey Prime, get a look at this."

Optimus started at the screen "You think it might just be a glitch?"

"Probably; I'm tempted to say we should check it out, just to be safe though."

"Yeah I think I'll send Bumblebee out." Optimus figured it would at least give the bot something to do besides sit on his aft playing video games.

Bumblebee wasn't too happy to be sent out, especially since he had just reached level two-hundred-and-seventy on what appeared to be a racing game. But after receiving a stern look from the Prime, he got up and headed out, grumbling to himself as he did so.

He used his sensors to trace the source of the energy signal, picking up speed as he did so. What? If he couldn't race that virtual car in the video game right now, he could race just a little on the road. That's what lights and sirens were handy for.

…Just so long as Prime didn't find out. Bee didn't necessarily want to get another lecture from the boss bot.  
He was a little surprised to find that the energy signal was heading in the general direction of Sumdac Tower. Curious, he headed directly toward the tower and intercepted Sari… who had the source of the energy signal right beside her.

"Hey there, Bumblebee!" she grinned, waving as the yellow bot came up toward her.

"Don't tell him about me!" Wheelie hissed quietly. He was in his toy truck mode, so he did look more like a toy than a robot at the moment. Then, more gently, he said, "Please don't tell him I'm a robot."

Sari opened her mouth, wanting to ask why, but quickly closed it. It… felt like it would be wrong to tell Bee about Wheelie. Besides, he didn't need to know anyway... did he?

Bee pulled up to the curve and transformed, looking down at Sari. "Hey there," he greeted his friend, "what's that you got there?"

"Oh… this?" Sari said, reaching down and picking up the truck. "It's just a toy… that my dad made me. I was just, you know, taking it for a walk and trying it out."

"Hey you haven't seen anything suspicious around have you?"

Sari shook her head "No, should I have?"

"Nah I guess not; Ratchet had me going after some weak Decepticon energy signature; but I think it's just a glitch or something."

"Yeah bet it's that; no cons around here." Sari smiled sheepishly at her friend. "Well I got stuff to do so I'll see ya' later." Sari picked up the truck and headed for the main door to Sumdac tower

"Yeah guess I should tell Ratchet to check his equipment is slagged." Bumblebee headed off back towards the base opening a comm. link to Ratchet.

"Hey yeah I went after that thing and all I found was Sari; defiantly a glitch Doc. Bot."

"Yeah should've figured so much."

Meanwhile Sari was headed to her father's lab to introduce him to the little con'.

"Where are we going?" Wheelie asked, still in his truck mode. He was a bit apprehensive about being carried, but it was tolerable.

"I'm going to show you to my dad!" Sari told him.

"No!" Wheelie said, causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be seen," Wheelie told her. He transformed into robot mode while still in her arms, then nestled against her, looking up at her with his most adorable expression. He had totally mastered the "Bambi optics" look. "Please… if you show me to anyone, they'll just make fun of me! Please don't let your dad see me."

"Okay then if that's what you want; I guess we can just go hang out in my room."

Sari stepped out of the elevator at the top floor; she opened the door to her room and set Wheelie down on her bed.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to get something to drink. You want some motor oil?"

"Yeah, yeah!" The little con nodded, he watched Sari leave the room and the instant she was gone he opened a comm. link. "I'm at the little Technorganic's house now; what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing yet, just keep her separated from her friends for the time being." a feminine voice answered.

Wheelie abruptly ended the comm. link when Sari reentered the room putting a can of motor oil on the floor for her new friend. "Okay what do you want to do? We can play video games, or maybe watch a movie or something."

"Hmm," Wheelie said thoughtfully. All he really had to do right now was simply keep her occupied, and away from the Autobots, so he figured he might as well enjoy himself while things were relatively quiet.

"Know any good movies?" he asked her.

She grinned. "I haven't seen GI Joe yet."

Wheelie smiled. "Bring it on." He'd heard something about that movie, and well… seeing humans fighting and blowing each other up might possibly be entertaining.

* * *

XD The others will be catching on soon enough; as for Sari... well... could YOU deny Wheelie anything?


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone giving this story attention once again.

On the subject of Wheelie; well I don't think he would've got his eye burned if he hadn't bee bluntly trying to steal lol plus Sari just isn't as fierce as Mikaela

* * *

By the time the movie was over, Sari had fallen asleep on her bed. Her body was lounging comfortably on the bed, her head resting in her pillow, and she had one arm around her large teddy bear, with Wheelie snuggled in her other arm.  
When the movie ended, the TV turned itself off automatically, and Wheelie glanced over at Sari. She was snoring softly, and seemed to be deep in recharge. So he very carefully moved away from her, taking care not to disturb her, and quietly hopped down onto the floor. He then moved a safe distance away from the bed, and spoke quietly into his commlink. "What is it?" he asked, in response to the chime he'd heard a moment ago.

"I just want a progress report."

"The techno-organic is in deep recharge right now," Wheelie answered. "When are you coming to Earth?"

"I'm already on Earth, I just arrived."

"Oh good. So when are you going to make your move?"

"Working on that right now; there's a little yellow bot I have to reintroduce myself to. He won't recognize me now that I'm in my normal shell."

Bumblebee had been told to go on patrol not long after he got back to the base; it was almost like some conspiracy to keep him from his video games. Overall it had been a boring evening; but all that was about to change when an unfamiliar Decepticon femme showed up. Bumblebee thought back to the recent run in with a Decepticon femme but he shrugged it aside; this time thins wouldn't be as hard; besides it was just a femme, he wouldn't even need backup.

"Just come quietly and easily." He nearly chuckled "there's no reason why either of us should get slagged."

"Oh I agree," the Decepticon cooed "with half of that statement!"

Three shot's from the Decepticon's cannons and he decided that maybe he needed backup.

"Prime there's a Decepticon femme, it's got weapons! I need backup!" Bumblebee frantically shouted into his comm. link.

At that very moment Prime and the others had just received a message from the Elite Guard. Thunderblast had managed to not only escape but also find her original shell. It was very unlikely she'd head back towards Earth… or so it had seemed.

Prime had only just barely gotten the words, "Transform and roll out!" out of his mouth when he, Prowl, Ratchet and Bulkhead took off out of the base and headed down the street, sirens blaring and lights flashing, on their way toward Bumblebee's last known location—as well as the location of the Decepticon energy signature.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was attempting to defend himself, mostly by ducking and dodging shots from her and using his battle-grade stingers.  
At one point, he actually did manage to hit her squarely in the torso, causing her to go off-balance and grunt in pain. Bee took this opportunity to blast her again, this time causing a bit more damage to her. Nothing life-threatening, but enough to make her feel it and to hinder her a bit.

"Please, stop!" she cried out at one point. She lowered her weapons and slowly turned to look at him, her optics glowing. And her optics really looked… gorgeous, and her frame shone brilliantly in the gentle sunlight…

Bumblebee blinked. Where had THAT thought come from?

"Please don't hurt me anymore," she said, slumping her shoulders in a suggestive manner and putting on a pout-y look. "You wouldn't want to hurt me when I'm helpless… would you?" She was now sitting on the ground in an alluring position, her optics glowing brightly and intensifying her pout-y expression.

"I- um … uhh." Bumblebee stumbled over his words "Here put these on." he handed her the stasis cuffs before realizing how this situation resembled a recent event.

"Wait a second! You're that Decepticon Thunderblast!" he'd just gotten those words out of his mouth when the cuffs were slapped over his servos.

Thunderblast chuckled; she would have stuck around and made sure the bot went offline but she decided to leave when the others showed up; she knew when she was out numbered. She'd have to see to it that they split up. It was also time to check in on Wheelie.

"Is the technorganic still in recharge?"

"Yep."

"Good; make sure to dispose of that cell-phone thing she uses to contact the Autobots, I'm taking care of her last."

Once she received an acknowledgment from the miniature Decepticon, she decided that she needed to find a place to lay low for a bit. At least until she was in a better position to use her feminine charms to her advantage.

Oh yes, by the time all of this was over, all of the Autobots, and even their little techno-organic friend, would be completely under Decepticon control, all thanks to her and thanks to Wheelie.

* * *

Master evil plans always work... right?


End file.
